Proteger
by dbssdb
Summary: Pequeño One Shoot para el concurso de la FFF sobre el tema Enfrentarse a la muerte


**Proteger**

Un agudo dolor recorría su brazo de arriba hacia abajo mientras se desplomaba sobre el suelo, el cielo se veía borroso… tan alto… inalcanzable…

-¡Capitán! ¡El Capitán ha caído, haced algo!

Las voces de sus camaradas se mezclaban con el rugido de la guerra, el resonar de los disparos y el entrechocar de espadas. Aquél desfiladero era su única esperanza, cuando vieron venir al ejército del Norte supieron que si nos les detenían en aquél punto estratégico todo estaba perdido.

Las tropas del Norte eran conocidas por su ferocidad en la batalla y su pasión por no dejar nada con vida a su paso. En esta ocasión nadie se podía haber esperado el ataque… ellos, un pequeño grupo de unos cincuenta hombres los habían visto a lo lejos mientras patrullaban en su turno. No había otra alternativa, defender el desfiladero a muerte, allí donde el gran número de enemigos no era tan decisivo por la estrechez de la zona, y también estaban las cargas de dinamita que habían colocado en las paredes del desfiladero, pero ahora todo parecía imposible tras la terrible carga de los norteños que les había hecho retroceder y alejarse de las mechas que en vano habían tratado de prender.

Ahora sólo le esperaba la muerte…

_---Flashback---_

_-Observa detenidamente Roland, por muy fijamente que te mire la muerte, siempre puedes devolverle la mirada._

_Roland tenía tan solo cinco años aquella tarde. Había salido a cazar con su padre, un guerrero del pueblo, un rango que sólo los más valerosos podían alcanzar. Ahora un temible tigre se interponía en su camino y su padre sin dudarlo un segundo se había interpuesto entre él y la bestia armado tan solo con un cuchillo de caza._

_-Los animales tienen un instinto parecido al nuestro- Decía su padre sin dejar de observar a su presa –Saben cuando están cerca de la muerte pero no se dejan intimidar por ella y luchan. Instinto, coraje, o tan sólo ganas de vivir… el día en que veas la muerte frente a ti no te acobardes y lucha contra ella. Ese es el camino de un guerrero._

_El tigre murió con el cuchillo atravesado en su garganta pero su padre perdió el brazo a causa de las graves heridas de la batalla. Aún así, Roland jamás había podido comprender por qué el hombre a quien tanto amaba no se había lamentado en ningún momento por su pérdida._

_-¡Pero ya jamás podrás hacerte llamar guerrero!- Le reprochaba Roland -¡No es justo!_

_-Nada es justo Roland, pero cuando luchas por alguien y sales victorioso, puedes proclamar con orgullo que te enfrentaste a la muerte para proteger a quienes de verdad aprecias. Algún día lo comprenderás._

_---Fin del flashback---_

Las palabras de su padre resonaban ahora como un eco lejano en sus oídos.

-Proteger…- Susurró.

Una hasta ahora desconocida furia resurgió de lo más profundo de su alma e ignorando el dolor incesante del disparo en su hombro se levantó y descargó su arma sobre el enemigo más cercano.

-¡¡Luchad!!- Bramó -¡Luchad por el pueblo al que pertenecéis!

Decenas de ojos se fijaron en la figura del capitán que ahora se abría paso entre sus sorprendidos enemigos blandiendo su espada y atravesando sus cuerpos.

-¡Si vamos a morir… moriremos como guerreros! ¡Mirad al frente, sonreíd a la muerte y cargad contra ella sin tregua!

Como si la voz de su capitán portara algún tipo de embrujo, más de treinta hombres cargaron contra los enemigos que se alzaban frente a ellos, treinta hombres que ahora no sentían dolor ni miedo, hombres que sentían a sus espaldas el calor de la gente que iba a vivir gracias a ellos.

Y el enemigo tembló… temblaron como un ejército de su magnitud jamás había hecho, temblaron al ver como aquél demonio ensangrentado acababa con todo ser humano que se interponía en su camino y avanzaba luchando metro a metro hasta que por fin volvió a verla. Roland fijó su mirada en el pequeño trozo de mecha que sobresalía de una grieta de la pared y apuntó con su arma. No era momento de dudar ni de fallar, quizás él también iba a caer en aquélla explosión suicida pero no estaba dispuesto a ceder al miedo, si esa era su hora estaba dispuesto a vender cara su vida.

El suelo tembló y las paredes del desfiladero comenzaron a resquebrajarse con sólo un disparo de su arma. Una gran nube de polvo se elevó por los cielos mientras un mar de piedras y escombros envolvía el pequeño paso por el que unos trataban de huir y otros miraban incrédulos el resultado de una batalla que jamás habían soñado con perder.

-¡Huyen!- Gritó una voz tras lograr ver entre la ahora tenue cortina de humo -¡Los norteños huyen!

-¡Lo hemos logrado!

-¡Estamos vivos!

Los gritos de pavor se habían cambiado por cantos de júbilo entre los defensores supervivientes, hombres ilesos, heridos y victoriosos daban gracias a los dioses por aquella victoria inesperada. Pero entre todas aquéllas voces, una resonó por encima de las demás.

-¡Capitán! ¡Capitán Roland! ¡Respóndame!

Un joven de unos diecisiete años se esforzaba por levantar una piedra que aplastaba la pierna de un irreconocible capitán. Roland miraba hacia el ahora derruido desfiladero sin prestar atención a su estado ni a sus heridas de muerte.

-Aguante Capitán… le llevaremos de vuelta y le curaremos… no va a morir aquí…

-¿Morir?- Contestó sorprendido –Claro que no voy a morir, estoy bien, ¿no me ves?

-Ca… ¿Capitán?

-Volvemos a casa… como guerreros… ya casi la puedo ver, justo ahí delante.

Lagrimas de dolor recorrían el rostro del joven guerrero mientras observaba delirar al hombre que le había infundido valor en la batalla. ¿Enfrentarse a la muerte? ¿Aceptarla? ¿De qué servía eso si no podías festejarlo con los tuyos?

-¿Puedes verlo?- Continuaba Roland –Ahora están todos a salvo… todo ha merecido la pena si sabes que has luchado por aquello que de verdad aprecias… tú… algún día lo comprenderás…

-Capitán- Gimoteó –Gracias… volvemos a casa…

El brazo de Roland dejó de señalar al cielo y cayó inerte sobre su malherido cuerpo. Su lucha había terminado.


End file.
